


Edelgard Sandwich

by humanlouboutin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth clones herself, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/F, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, The straps are magic, They make an Edelgard sandwich, Two Byleths and one Edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlouboutin/pseuds/humanlouboutin
Summary: “Did you forget what you told me after you got drunk at your birthday party?” Byleth teased. “You told me that you’d fantasized about being tag teamed by two of me.”“I said that?” Edelgard retorted as embarrassment hit her like a truck and a blush begun spreading across her cheeks, all the way to the tip of her ears. “I mean, I have thought about that. But, you didn’t have to indulge me like this.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 83





	Edelgard Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, the concept of the magic strap was inspired by two posts from twitter user @rrin_reen, https://twitter.com/rrin_reen/status/1224052672665272321?s=21 and https://twitter.com/rrin_reen/status/1229007101797621760?s=21
> 
> You can also find me on twitter at @humanlouboutin :)

The cool breeze from outside the window blew across Edelgard’s face and lifted strands of her hair with it as she reclined on the living room couch, relaxed and at peace before someone unceremoniously jumped onto it right next to her, so hard that she was nearly thrown off the couch by their momentum.

“El, I’ve got a surprise for you!” Byleth excitedly spoke as she clambered onto the couch next to her. “Remember that secret thing I ordered a week ago? Well, it arrived today!”

“I recall you telling me about it, but please don’t scare me like that again in the future.” Edelgard replied and held a hand to her chest. 

“Well, I’m sorry for scaring you, but if you want to see it, I can take you to it.” Byleth apologized before standing up and reaching for Edelgard’s hand. “It’s in the bedroom but you’ll have to keep your eyes closed till I say you can open them because it’s a surprise!”  
“Alright, I’ll keep my eyes closed. Lead me to the surprise, my love.” Edelgard said as she placed her hand in Byleth’s and shut her eyes while her girlfriend led her to their bedroom, where the surprise was apparently.

“You can open your eyes now!” Byleth said with an excited giggle as Edelgard took in the unexpected sight of another Byleth, who was sitting on their bed and smiling sweetly at her, just like her Byleth did all the time with that incredibly adorable face of hers. But wait, what was going on here?  
“By, why are there two of you?” Edelgard asked, looking between the Byleth who had led her to the bedroom and the one who was sat on their bed.  
“Well, I ordered a device that could temporarily create a clone of me, but she isn’t made up of cells like we are, instead she is made up of ‘hard light’ and will dissolve and disappear when I turn off the device.” Byleth explained. 

“Does that mean she is a hologram?” Edelgard asked, still filled with confusion.

“Kinda, but she doesn’t feel like one. Go ahead and shake her hand if you want.” Byleth continued as Edelgard stepped forward and took the second Byleth’s hand in hers.  
“Woah, she feels just like a human.” Edelgard marvelled, as she looked at the second Byleth sitting before her. “Do I talk to her like I usually do to you though?” she asked  
“Yeah, you can talk to me like you would to Byleth.” The second Byleth replied as she gently squeezed Edelgard’s hand in hers. “We are the same person after all.”

“Wow.” Edelgard whispered before turning back to her girlfriend. “But still, why did you clone yourself?”

“Did you forget what you told me after you got drunk at your birthday party?” Byleth teased. “You told me that you’d fantasized about being tag teamed by two of me.”

“I said that?” Edelgard retorted as embarrassment hit her like a truck and a blush begun spreading across her cheeks, all the way to the tip of her ears. “I mean, I have thought about that. But, you didn’t have to indulge me like this.”

“Well, it sounded like a fun idea to me. And I personally do not mind trying it out too.” Byleth replied cheekily as she led Edelgard onto the bed and softly kissed her on the lips. “Let’s get started, shall we?” she asked, as Edelgard could only nod while her mind was slowly filling with lustful ideas.

“Also, having two of me here isn’t the only surprise I have in store for you today.” Byleth added before bringing Edelgard’s hand to her crotch, where she could feel the strap her girlfriend had tucked under her clothes. “I can feel everything with this strap as though it’s a part of me.

“Can you feel this then?” Edelgard asked as she experimentally rubbed on the strap through Byleth’s pants.

“Yes, haah I can’t wait to be inside you El.” Byleth replied with a heavy breath as her and the second Byleth got closer to Edelgard on the bed.

The second Byleth then started by pushing Edelgard’s long hair away from her neck before planting kisses underneath her ear and along the sensitive underside of her jaw, while Byleth pulled Edelgard’s pants and underwear down to her knees and slid them off her legs, before running her fingers along Edelgard’s slit, collecting her slick on her fingertips.  
“Hmm, seems like we don’t need to wait too long before we get started.” Byleth mused before speaking to her clone. “Are you ready to begin?”  
“I’ll be down as long as Edelgard’s ready.” The second Byleth replied between kisses, before running her hands down towards Edelgard breasts and taking her nipples between her fingers. “Are you ready for the both of us?” she asked.

“Yes, please get going already, all this foreplay is torturing me.” Edelgard panted as she lowered her head towards Byleth’s crotch and kissed it while raising her ass up towards the second Byleth. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of Byleth’s pants, she looked up at her girlfriend as she slowly pulled her pants off, watching expectantly as the strap bounced out of it. Taking it in her hand, she slowly began running it against the length of the strap as she pushed her ass back and rubbed it in the crotch of the second Byleth behind her, feeling the length of the second strap between her asscheeks as the second Byleth audibly moaned and grabbed onto Edelgard’s hips. 

Lowering her mouth towards Byleth’s strap, she ran her tongue along the tip and pumped her hand along the shaft while she felt the second Byleth slowly entering her pussy before giving a few experimental thrusts in order for her to get used to the strap.  
“Fuck, you feel so tight El.” The second Byleth panted as she gradually began pounding into Edelgard, her muscular thighs slapping against her butt while Edelgard lowered her mouth onto Byleth’s strap and in time, took its entire length in her mouth. Running her tongue along the underside of the strap as she raised and lowered her head, she felt Byleth grab onto her hair and push her head onto the strap before thrusting into her mouth.

“You’re such a good girl El, with your hot little mouth wrapped around my cock like that. What a lovely sight that is.” She panted, watching as Edelgard looked up towards her whilst sucking on the strap.  
Hearing those words almost drove Edelgard over the edge as she felt all the blood in her body rushing towards her clit, that was currently being rubbed and played with by the second Byleth as she fucked her pussy, making surprisingly loud and wet sounds with each thrust.

“You gonna come yet El? Because if you don’t, I’m not sure how long more I can last inside your pussy.” The second Byleth moaned, fingers pushing down on Edelgard’s clit as she drove the woman under her to orgasm.  
Now if the second Byleth had thought that being in Edelgard’s pussy was incredible, the throbbing sensation of Edelgard’s orgasm only served to send her to new heights of ecstasy as her pussy tightened around the second Byleth’s cock and drove her over the edge.  
In the meantime, Byleth’s moans grew louder and her thrusts more erratic as she cried out and came with Edelgard’s lips around her strap, vision blurring slightly as she watched Edelgard’s eyes roll back in her head and her eyelids flutter.

As their moans turned into pants and raggedy breaths, the three women slowly detached themselves from one another and fell onto the mattress, with the two Byleths lying on either side of Edelgard.

“Byleth, and Byleth, there’s still something I would like to try.” Edelgard begun between breaths, “I’d like to be doubly penetrated by the both of you.” She continued, blushing furiously as she looked between the two Byleths. 

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Byleth asked while propping herself up on her elbow and watched as the other Byleth perked up and looked over at the both of them. “I never knew you had such depraved thoughts.” She teased as she took Edelgard’s chin between her fingers and tenderly kissed her before guiding her between herself and the other Byleth.  
After lining the tip of her strap with Edelgard’s entrance, she slowly pushed it in before thrusting slowly as the second Byleth gently pushed her still wet strap into Edelgard’s ass. Once they had given Edelgard some time to adjust to taking not one, but two straps in both her holes, the Byleths began thrusting in tandem, leaving Edelgard feeling very empty one moment, and incredibly full the next.

“Haah, harder Byleth!” Edelgard cried out as she wrapped her arms around Byleth and clung to her whilst leaning her head back against the second Byleth’s shoulder. Listening to the Byleths pants and moans that grew louder with each passing minute, Edelgard’s own cries grew in volume too as she got more and more turned on with each thrust, as the Byleths pounded deep into her and hit all the right spots within her.  
“Fuck, you’re so wet and tight. I never knew you were that thirsty for not just one of my cock, but two!” Byleth cried out between thrusts.  
“That’s right El, take both our cocks like the good girl you are.” The second Byleth added as she spanked Edelgard’s ass before grabbing it hard and pounding deep into it as she came, all while moaning Edelgard’s name into her own ear.

Upon hearing the second Byleth say her name over and over, Edelgard felt herself enter a lust-driven high as she began grinding on Byleth’s strap and rubbed her clit against Byleth’s pubic bone, before cumming hard on Byleth’s strap which sent the other woman into her own orgasmic bliss, as she grabbed onto Edelgard’s hips and thrust into her repeatedly whilst she rode out her orgasm.

“El, are you alright? Are you having a nightmare?” she heard Byleth ask, as her girlfriend slowly came back to her senses after having reached her climax.

“No, this has in fact, been a dream come true.” Edelgard sighed contently, before the image of Byleth before her slowly faded and was replaced by an image of Byleth looking worriedly at her from above.

“El, you were shaking, moaning and sweating in your sleep, and I was worried so I woke you up.” Byleth started saying as she pushed sweaty strands of hair out of Edelgard’s face. “Did you have a bad dream again?” she asked, voice filled with concern.  
“It… wasn’t a nightmare.” Edelgard stammered as she sat up and tried to speak without breathing too hard. “I had a dream about you, two of you actually. And the two of you were fucking me hard in both my holes at the same time.” She shyly admitted as she rubbed her face with one of her hands. 

“Wow, I don’t think that was a nightmare then. Maybe I shouldn’t have woken you.” Byleth mused as a blush rose on her cheeks to match the one currently on Edelgard’s face.


End file.
